La fleur d'Orlean
by julz314
Summary: During the World Conference Canada notices that France is feeling blue... It's that time of the year again but this year France just seems to be feeling even worst. What happened over 600 years ago and why does these feelings even affect Britain? This is the story of the woman who changed France forever...


**I haven't written on here in years. I miss it. I do have an account on fictionpress though and you should check my stories out (Muriel423)**

**Now let's get this show on the road. A new short fic about France and a certain woman who was important in his life... This is just the prologue and the main dish is coming to you real soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 01 - Prologue; The World Conference<p>

The World Conference was in full swing yet again. Every year all countries were tasked to attend this one-week event in order to talk about the issues that concerned our beloved planet Earth.

And every year marked the great G-8 summit meeting: the two day meeting was the main event and was held for the eight great nations in the industrial and economy fields. While the first day of the summit was held at closed doors the second day was a day where everyone was invited to attend in the public view area.

Canada sat quietly in his chair. It was already the second day of the summit which also meant that the conference week was at its sixth day. Everyone would leave and head back to their own nations tomorrow and it made him sad to know that it would be another year before they would all be together again.

He sighed. Man, he had just gotten back in touch with Seychelles too. Not that they were the biggest of friends but they had once shared a roof under big brother France's house…

France. For the first time in years he sat in his summit chair in silence, not even giving a hint of flirty advance to the maids in the great hall. Something was up and somehow Canada had a hunch what was the cause of it. There was only one thing that could bring the great France down…

One person, actually.

"Again: building a giant super robot will not help us end world hunger!" Germany growled under the hand he held in front of his face, sighing desperately.

Britain stood up from his seat. "How about we built Chinatowns in every town? I bet China could make them in no time and serve everyone those tasty treats I like so much."

"Do not insult my ways and moral values how can you think this would actually work and how would my people feel about serving everyone on this planet but themselves that is so racist…."

China had gone on his usual racism tantrum against Britain which made America laugh is ass off and Russia chuckle for some reason that freaked everyone at the table who had noticed. Japan tried his best to calm his older brother but it was already too late.

Canada didn't say a word. Not that it mattered anyway since no one actually listened to him. But looking at his right ne noticed that France wasn't saying anything either. When his eyes went down to the newspaper in front of him Canada got the confirmation that he had been right all along.

"Hey, what's with Francey today?" America asked loudly, cutting everyone off in their fight over Chinatowns.

There was a tense silence. Everything became awkward and all eyes were set on the blonde Frenchman. But it didn't bother him one bit.

_France…_ Canada thought.

The bell announcing the end of today's meeting rang and it was like a breath of relief that took over him. His eyes never letting go of his older brother he watched France getting up from his seat, packing up his things and leaving without even looking back at Britain who was asking him questions of concern about him.

When Canada ran out he was greeted by Seychelles who also had the same look of worry on her face. _She knows,_ Canada told himself as he was pushed against the wall by America who wanted to pass through.

"Hey France! Dude! Did you catch Britain's cold or something?"

When France continued on his way America ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Nobody ignores the hero and I am the hero so technically you aren't allowed to ignore me! Talk to me, man or I swear I will make you eat a slice of pizza from every pizza place in New York City!"

No response and that pissed the American off…

"Look you-"

Canada jumped in. "Hey America I think Russia was looking for you just now. But I'm not too sure. I might be wrong, eh? Want me to go get him for you?"

Something snapped inside America. "He's looking for me? Well I'm not scared of him! No way! Looks like I have to go now! See ya, bro!"

As brave as he always wanted to look in front of Russia it just wasn't the case when it came to America. That was always Canada's back pocket weapon when he needed it and he was glad that it still worked.

Canada felt a hand on his back: Seychelles had caught up to him.

"It is okay, Canada. Z'he will be fine," she whispered.

Canada turned around and hugged the little one. "I know. It's just that time of the year again."

"But I 'vonder what hit him more this time… _Il n'est pas le même, le pauvre."_

She was right; of course France felt blue every year on this day, so why was it worst this year?

A sudden soft and polite voice was heard from behind him and Canada knew instantly who it was.

"I am sorry to disturb you," Japan said respectfully. "But will Mister France be alright?"

With Seychelles still in his arms Canada slightly turned to look at Japan and gave the elder country a smile. "He will be okay. Thank you so much Japan for your concern. All he need right now is time alone."

"Of course." Japan bowed before taking his leave. It was obvious that everyone would be worried about France and Canada felt slightly happy about that fact.

Canada remained still as both he and Seychelles watched France finally reaching the end of the lobby and got to the building's main exit.

_She must've appeared to him again, _Canada's hunch had to be right. He just knew it.

He hugged Seychelles once more and promised to meet with her one more time before the end of the conference. Once their goodbyes were made Canada began his walk back to his room, only thinking about France the whole walk there. It felt like a rather long walk and as much as he wanted to let go of the pain in his chest he knew that it would only go away once the day would be over.

Once he got to his room floor he noticed a person standing in front of a door, looking dead. Britain was looking at his doorknob as though it wasn't there. His eyes didn't show a sign of light or happiness and Canada felt as though the magic in his English friend was gone forever.

_He knows_, Canada told himself. Today was also a hard day for Britain: it was a hard day for those who had been there and for those who knew what had happened that day…

Leaving his friend without a word Canada walked inside his room and closed the door with his back. Leaning against it he let himself slide down until he was sitting, his face hidden inside both of his hands.

Why was it so painful and why couldn't he help anyone? Canada felt a sharp in his chest. He wanted it gone; wanted to delete this date on the calendar so that his friends would never have to deal with this pain ever again.

When he was finally able to stand up Canada walked to his bed where his bear had been waiting for him.

"Hey Kumachiki," Canada wiped the tears on his cheeks.

Kumajirou didn't say a word. Not because the guy had said his name wrong nor because he didn't even know how the curly blonde was called but because of the tears in the human's eyes. Instead of saying confusing names he got up on the bed with his tiny bear arms wide open. Canada smiled, happy to have brought his furry friend with him.

After a long, nice moment to catch his breath he dropped on the bed with the bear still in his arms. "You want me to tell you a story that happened a little over six hundred years ago?"

When the bear nodded Canada went on.

"This is the story of a great guy and the woman who saved his life…"

* * *

><p><strong>More soon! :3 Please leave a review I would appreciate it!<strong>


End file.
